


Spring

by ElizaXSpears



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6557944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was one thing, however, that would make this even better, a certain reaper he’d been seeing outside of work</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring

The birds were chirping, William able to hear them clearly though the open window at which he stood. The cool breeze gently caressing his cheeks and rustling though his hair. For once, even though he stood at his office window, he felt calm in the workplace. Paperwork, reaping and reapers fled from his mind for this moment, allowing him to enjoy the welcoming of Spring.

Taking a deep breath, his body relaxed even more, content with the world for this minute. There was one thing, however, that would make this even better, a certain reaper he’d been seeing outside of work; a secret held between them. “Will!”

William was brought from his moment as the very reaper he was thinking about nearly tackled him to the ground, that large, goody smile on his face as they met eyes; a gleeful glint in them. “Knox, what is it?” he asked, keeping his stoic tone even as he fought the urge to smile. “Do you need something?”

“Nope!” he gave William a gentle squeeze before reluctantly parting from the older reaper. “I came t’ see y’.”

“Yes but what about? Are you certain there isn’t anything I could help you with? After all, we do have another,” he glanced at the clock, “half hour before we clock out.”

“Yeah, I know, but I couldn’t wait.” he hooked his arms around William’s neck, continuing to smile up at him. “Y’ know why, right?”

“I believe I’ve made it clear, I do not.” he replied, resting his hands on Ronald’s hips.

The smile Ronald had faltered and William’s heart clenched as the cheery tinkle faded. “Y’ forgot?”

“I-I…my apologize, Ronald, I must have.” he felt Ronald’s arms loosen from around his neck but he stilled his arms where they were. “I’ve much on my mind.”

Ronald sighed, lowering his head. “I know. It’s jus’…well, y’ promised that the first day o’ Spring, tomorrow, you’d take a few weeks off so we could go and be lovers without having to keep it a secret.”

William swore his heart nearly broke at how disappointed and hurt Ronald’s tone was but in order to hopefully rectify his mistake, he gently placed a finger on Ronald’s chin, coaxing him to lift his head. “Again, I ask for your forgiveness, love. In truth, it did slip my mind however I plan to make it up to you. Instead of a two weeks, why don’t we take a month off and go to whoever you please?”

Ronald’s eyes winded. “Really?”

“Certainly.” William’s arms, again, were full of the blonde who hugged him almost to tightly, but he didn’t mind. His arms wrapped around Ronald’s waist, resting the top of his head on Ronald’s, letting his eyes close. “I’ll make a call to Slingby for him to cover for me while we’re gone.”

“Great.” Ronald snuggled into William’s chest then pulled back just far enough to kiss him. William easily recuperated the kiss, sliding arms around Ronald’s back rather then his hips to pull him closer as he tilted his head.

It was a kiss that lasted long enough for them both to be glad they didn’t need to breathe as when they pulled apart, their cheeks were a bright pink, Ronald’s smile coaxing one from William’s thin lips. “I love y’, Will.”

William planted a quick peck on his lip and replied, “I love you as well, Ronald.”

The blonde rested against William, content to stay the rest of the day like this as both watched the nature outside, William’s hand rubbing soothingly over his back and he’d never been more grateful for Spring.


End file.
